yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Becoming a Zugor/Never need anyone but himself/Zugor feels betrayed
Here is how Zugor's secret was out in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile, Zugor was coming back from scaring intruders. Zugor: ...anybody marching around my mountain, soiling my soil, messing with my stuff. It's my stuff. (noticed what Tarzan did) Hey! Why are you messing with my stuff? Tarzan: I made you a nest. Zugor: You made this? For me? Tarzan: Sure. For your old bones. Like your mom used to make. Try it out. Zugor: (as he was about climb on his new hammock) This wasn't part of the deal. Tarzan: I know. Zugor: (relaxing on his new hammock) It's good. Sleeping on air. I don't know what you are, Tarzan, but you're pretty clever. Like the other day when you did that nifty vine thing with the rhino. Boing! Never seen anything like it. Tarzan: Yeah, well, I'm not smart enough to figure out what I am though. I'm not strong like an elephant. Not tall like a giraffe. I can't fly like a bird. Maybe I'm a nothing. Just when Tarzan and Kopa slept with each other, Zugor begins to think how thoughtful they were before he went to sleep for the night. Back with Bartok, Zozi, and Tantor, they were keeping an eye on Kago wrestling a rock and Uto keeping Terk hostage. Terk: So, you're just gonna sit here and hold onto me until your mama comes back? Uto: Yup. Terk: All day long? Uto: Yup. Kago: I'm gonna smash you. Just as Terk noticed her friends, she came up with a plan to escape. Terk: Say, Uto, how come you gotta do all the hard work around here? Uto: Huh? Terk: What? Uto: Hard work? Terk: I mean, you gotta sit here with me while lazy Kago over there gets to have fun beating up his rock. I mean, I don't know, but that just don't seem fair. Nope, not fair at all. Not even a little bit fair. Uto: (taking Terk's word for it) Say, this isn't fair. Kago: What? Uto: I said this isn't fair. Me doing all the hard work. You gotta do some work too, so here, Mr Lazy. Terk: Are you gonna take that? Kago: Take what? Terk: Uto insulted you. Kago: He insulted me? Terk: Yes. Kago: You insulted me? Uto: Uh... Yes? Kago: (hiccups) I'll... (wrestling Uto) Terk: No idea who you're dealing with. So, they make escape leaving Kago and Uto wrestling each other. Kago: Stop. Uto, stop! Where is she? Uto: Oops. Kago: Just wait till I catch her again. I'll... I'll... With no answer, Kago knock out the top of the rock he was wrestling. Back at Zugor's tree, he woke up with Kopa watching Tarzan catching a banana with the vine. Zugor was amazed, despite that he couldn't catch it with his hand. Zugor: Hey, you got a banana. Good job. Tarzan: Not really. If I was a chimp or a baboon, I'd just climb to the top and get a whole bunch. I can only get one at a time. Zugor: Still think you're a nothing, huh? Maybe we can do something about that. Tarzan: We can? Zugor: Yeah, I figure, since you're nothing, and you're looking to be something... you might as well try being a Zugor. Tarzan: A Zugor? Zugor: It's fine if you don't want to. Feel free to say no. After all, it can get pretty lonely. Tarzan: You mean, I'd be like you? (as he nudged) Wow! A Zugor! Yes! I'm a Zugor. Roar! Rule Number One: We don't need anyone, but ourselves. This is our mountain. Roar! Zugor: Our mountain. (clears his throat) Zugor in training, use that vine thing of yours to round up some breakfast. Tarzan: Yes, Sir. (chuckles) Zugor? Zugor: Hmm? Tarzan: (giving him a quick hug) You know, this wasn't part of the deal. Zugor: I know. So, Tarzan set out to round up some fruits with the vine. As for Bartok and Zozi, they were trying to get Terk and Tantor to safety when Terk and Tantor bumped into Tarzan and Kopa, who're gathering some fruits. Terk: Whoa! Tarzan: Terk? Tantor? Bartok? Zozi? Altogether: Tarzan! Terk: You're alive! Tantor: You're alive! Terk: We thought you were dead, and then Tantor... Tantor: Heard you yell, but when we got to Dark Mountain, the Zugor... (as Terk imitates) And then those big apes... And then I was stuck in a hole and Zozi and Bartok rescued us. Sort of. Tarzan: Wait. Those big apes are after you? Terk: They're probably right behind us. Bartok: And who's this lion cub? Kopa: I'm Kopa, I'm a friend of Tarzan. Come on, we know a great place to hide. Just as they were taken them to safety, Mama Gunda and her sons watch. Mama Gunda: What a sweet reunion. Uto: We're sorry we let her get away. But she's an evil genius. Mama Gunda: It's all right, boys. Now we can follow them. Uto: Where, Ma? Mama Gunda: Past the Zugor, of course. (chuckles evilly) Meanwhile, Kala was on her search for Tarzan when she noticed that the same baby gorillas were following her. Kala: What are you doing here? I told you to stay home. Baby Gorilla #3: We're bored of staying home. Baby Gorilla #1: And we like monkey berries. Baby Gorilla #2: We aren't looking for monkey berries. Baby Gorilla #1: But we might find some. Kala: All right, but stay close. So, they kept going to find Tarzan. Back with Tarzan and the others, they reached Zugor's tree. Terk: Would you move it already? Those apes could've thumped us by now. Tarzan, Terk, and Tantor: Whoa! (fell into the water) Zugor: Huh? (gone back to sleep) Tantor: Did we make it? Tarzan: Yep, we'll be safe here. Boy, I sure missed you guys. Terk: We missed you too, pal. That's why we came to bring you home. Tarzan: Not coming home. Terk: You're not? Tarzan: Nope. I'm a Zugor now. Tantor: A Zugor? What does that mean? Tarzan: Means I don't need anybody but myself. Tantor: Anybody? Tarzan: Anybody. Tantor: Well, what about your mom? Tarzan: (thought of her) She's better off without me. And I can't go back. I'm a Zugor now. Bartok: Well, who is this Zugor monster anyways? Tarzan: I told you, he's not a monster. There is no monster. Mama Gunda: No monster? What do you mean, no monster? As Tantor hid underwater, Bartok and Zozi join the kids to protect them. Tarzan: Well, I mean there's no monster... Terk: Bigger or scarier... Uto: Hey! (carrying Zugor by the leg) Looky what I found. Zugor: Put me down. Put me down! Uto: Okay. So, he dropped him into the water and surprised that they got friends with him. Zugor: What the? Why? Who? (bumps into Tantor's trunk) Tantor: Hello. Shocked that everyone's here, Zugor glared at Tarzan and Kopa. Tarzan: Zugor... Zugor: You said you wouldn't tell anybody. You promised. Kopa: Zugor, we're sorry. We didn't mean to... Mama Gunda: You're the Zugor? (as he glared at Kopa) Kopa: Oops. Mama Gunda: All this time, my poor boys and I have been stuck in that rotten valley because of you? Kago: (hiccups) I ought to... Tarzan: Leave him alone! Kopa: Back off! Mama Gunda: Out of the way, Twerps. You know what, Boys? I think this place could use a little... remodeling. Kago: (chuckles) Yeah! Uto: Good. Good. So, Kago and Uto caused a whole lot of damage at Zugor's tree. Uto: Hey, Kago, look at this. (on Zugor's hammock) It's bouncy, bouncy, bounce... (broke it) With a whole lot of damage, Tarzan, Kopa, and Zugor were shocked to see things in horror. Mama Gunda: You see? It's not nice to fool Mama Gunda. Tarzan: Zugor? Zugor: This is your fault. Tarzan: I'm sorry. I needed to help my friends and I... (as he ran off) Mama Gunda: So that's where all of you are from. How lovely. Thanks to blabbermouth here, (refering Terk) we know where to find our new home. Terk: They squeezed it out of me. Mama Gunda: Come on, Boys. Let's go take over the neighborhood. And this time, no one gets in our way. As for Kala, she was getting closer to Dark Mountain. Kala: There it is. Dark Mountain. Back with Tarzan and the others, he and Kopa was searching for Zugor. Tarzan: Zugor! Zugor, where are you? Zugor. Zugor: (to himself) First rule... Kopa: Zugor, come on. We need your help. Terk: Tarzan, we're gonna warn Kerchak. Tarzan: Wait. We're coming with you. Terk: No offence, Tarzan, but you'll just slow us down. Let's go, Tantor. Bartok: (as they took off) You two go ahead, we'll catch up with ya. Kopa: They won't make it in time. You're the one who knows this mountain. Zugor: No. I never should have let you two in. I thought you were my friends and you betrayed me. It was the first rule, and I broke it. Tarzan: Zugor, please. I know we messed everything up, but you've got to help. Zugor: Boo-hoo. Tarzan: It's my family. Zugor: Then go. Go! You don't need me! And I don't need you! Tarzan: Fine. Come on, Kopa. Just as Tarzan gone ahead, he looked back at Zugor for one minute. As soon as Zugor realized the banana and the vine, he felt guilty to be alone. Zugor: (sighed) Boo-hoo for me. Back with Terk and Tantor, they couldn't find out which way to go. Tantor: I think I know which way to go. Terk: Yeah, me too. Both: (pointing different directions) It's that way. Tarzan: (as he and the others came) Come on, Guys. We know a shortcut. Terk: Tarzan! Tantor: No! Everyone: Whoa! Just when they all went sliding, they all landed not too far from their jungle. Terk: (under Tantor's bottom halfway) Let's never speak of this again. Tarzan: Come on! So, Tarzan went straight ahead to find his way back home. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225